1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic devices; and particularly to an electronic device having a locking mechanism for releasing or locking a cover of the electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Referring to FIGS. 5 and 6, an electronic device, such as a DVD player, includes a body 201, a display 301 rotatably coupled to the body 201, a disc lid 40 rotatably mounted to the body 201, and a locking mechanism 501 for locking and releasing the disc lid 40 from the body 201. The locking mechanism 501 typically includes a sliding bar 502 slidably coupled to the body 201, and an operating member 503 for driving the sliding bar 502 to slide from a locking position, for locking the disc lid 40, to an unlocked position for releasing the disc lid 40. The sliding bar 502 has one or more latching members (not labeled) for hooking the corresponding hooks (not shown) protruding from the disc lid 40 to lock the disc lid 40 when in the locked position, and for disengaging the corresponding hooks to release the disc lid 40 when in the unlocked position. However, the sliding bar 502 is elongated shaped, and there is no supporting apparatus to support the sliding bar 502, thus the sliding bar 502 is easily deformed when being driven to slide by the operating member 503, and the disc lid 40 cannot be opened because of the deformed sliding bar 502.
Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.